


Five Hours Apart

by drkstangl



Series: Tedgens FTW [5]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, i wrote this in 1 and a half hours and i didnt beta read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drkstangl/pseuds/drkstangl
Summary: Henry and Ted were in a long distance relationship. They had a video call session late at night.(yep, still suck at summary)





	Five Hours Apart

**Author's Note:**

> This one is special for my baby Sam from the tedgens discord server whose time zone is 5 hours later than mine. I love you bby♡♡  
> (i wrote this in 1 and a half hour are you proud)
> 
> English is my 2nd language, so please excuse any grammatical and spelling mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy~

Henry was sitting on his desk. His eyes felt really heavy. His eyelids kept falling. But he couldn’t sleep now, not yet.

The laptop in front of him was showing the word ‘Connecting...’ and a few dots circling. Until a few second later, a face appeared on the screen. A smiled was formed on Henry’s lips.

“Hey, babe,” the person on the screen greeted him and waved his hand.

“Hi, Ted,” Henry replied, waving his hand back.

“I’m so sorry, I just got home from work. It’s a really shitty day in the office,” Ted sighed.

“Really? Tell me about it,” Henry took his laptop and moved to his bed. He lay on his stomach and put the laptop in front of him. 

“Well first, i forgot to submit my report to my boss, so he’s mad at me. Then my printer broke down. My coworker kept bugging me about a musical he’s seeing with his daughter. Don’t get me wrong, babe, i love musicals. Especially yours. But c’mon, i was tired and i really didn't want to…” Henry’s eyes felt even heavier. His brain could only pay half attention to his boyfriend’s story.

Henry might have actually fallen asleep. He jolted awake when he heard Ted’s voice calling his name.

“Henry? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry. What were you talking about, love?” Henry rubbed his eyes a few times.

“Are you sleepy? It’s 9 PM here so…,” Ted did some counting with his hand, “Holy shit it’s 2 AM for you. Babe, I’m so sorry.”

“No, it’s okay Ted,” Henry said. His body couldn’t lie though, as he immediately yawned after he finished talking.

“You should just tell me if you’re tired, i don’t want you to lose your sleeping time. You can get sick,” Ted’s voice was full of concern.

“But I missed you. I want to see you and hear your voice. It’s been a long time. I promised I’ll call you today too,” Henry lightly hit his cheek a few times, trying to get less sleepy.

Ted sighed, “I really miss you too.”

It has been a really long time since the last time they have a video-call session like this. Usually they did this on weekend. But for the past few weeks they have been really busy with their jobs. It was exam season in college, and Ted had even more works to do.

“Being in a long distance relationship really sucks,” said Ted. 

“It does,” Henry cupped his face. They both exhaled heavily at the same time.

“Well, tomorrow is Saturday. So we can continue talking tomorrow right?” Ted checked the calendar beside his laptop. Henry nodded.

“Great, now you need to sleep. It’s really late,” Henry replied with a quiet “Okay.”

“Good night, baby. I love you,” Ted blew a kiss to the screen.

“Good night, I love you too,” Henry pouted and made a loud kissing sound.

Ted chuckled, “You are so adorable. Okay, bye bye.” 

“Bye,” Henry waved at the screen.

Soon after, a ‘beep’ was heard from the laptop, signaling that the call has ended. Henry sighed. He shut his laptop down and put it on his desk. He then lay down on his bed and hugged one of his pillow tightly.

_ I wish we could meet each other as soon as possible _ , he thought. Henry closed his eyes, and it only took a few second for him to fell into the dreamland.   
  


 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy it, please leave some kudos and comments.  
> Thankyou...


End file.
